Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy: A Kindergarten Story
by kingdomheartsgirl20
Summary: This story is about the humorous adventures of your favorite Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters while they progress through kindergarten. This was not my idea, but it was supposed to be original. :)
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, when all the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters were just in kindergarten, little Ansem, whose favorite word was "darkness," (he was absolutely OBSESSED with darkness and all things evil) yelled "DARKNESS!" so loudly that he made his poor classmate Pence wet his pants; the entire class laughed loudly at this. Their teacher, Ms. Ursula, suggested that Pence war a diaper because she believed that if he was prone to having accidents in class, he should wear some "protection" so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Ms. Ursula told Pence's parents all this over the phone; poor five-year-old Pence was utterly embarrassed. When she was done, his teacher privately informed Pence that his parents were bringing two big bags of diapers to school, but they asked if he would get changed in Nurse Rosa's infirmary. Pence agreed, so when his parents arrived, the three set off towards the Infirmary; his parents went inside with him and waited while Nurse Rosa (who was slender, had long, pink hair and wore a long, white gown and a nurse's hat) slipped a diaper on little Pence. Five-year-old Pence loved the feeling so much that he claimed that his diaper felt like a cloud. He was finally excused and sent back to class; his bags of diapers, however, were put into his cubby when the rest of the class wasn't looking; the class was not watching because they were all learning how to write their names. Only little Axel knew how to write his name in English (Axel) and in Japanese (Akuseru), so he boasted to the class about this. Ms. Ursula heard him and said that bragging and boasting was not permitted at Destiny Islands Elementary School. Little Axel suddenly shot a little ball of flame out of his left palm and told her, "You DESERVED that, Fat Octopus Woman!" Poor Ms. Ursula had her feelings hurt, but sent five-year-old Axel to Principal Cid's office.


	2. Chapter 2

A long time ago, when all the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters were just in kindergarten, little Ansem, whose favorite word was "darkness," (he was absolutely OBSESSED with darkness and all things evil) yelled "DARKNESS!" so loudly that he made his poor classmate Pence wet his pants; the entire class laughed loudly at this. Their teacher, Ms. Ursula, suggested that Pence wear a diaper because she believed that if he was prone to having accidents in class, he should wear some "protection" so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Ms. Ursula told Pence's parents all this over the phone; poor five-year-old Pence was utterly embarrassed. When she was done, his teacher privately informed Pence that his parents were bringing two big bags of diapers to school, but they asked if he would get changed in Nurse Rosa's infirmary. Pence agreed, so when his parents arrived, the three set off towards the Infirmary; his parents went inside with him and waited while Nurse Rosa (who was slender, had long, pink hair and wore a long, white gown and a nurse's hat) slipped a diaper on little Pence. Five-year-old Pence loved the feeling so much that he claimed that his diaper felt like a cloud. He was finally excused and sent back to class; his bags of diapers, however, were put into his cubby when the rest of the class wasn't looking; the class was not watching because they were all learning how to write their names. Only little Axel knew how to write his name in English (Axel) and in Japanese (Akuseru), so he boasted to the class about this.

Ms. Ursula heard him and said that bragging and boasting was not permitted at Destiny Islands Elementary School. Little Axel suddenly shot a little ball of flame out of his left palm and told her, "You DESERVED that, Fat Octopus Woman!" Poor Ms. Ursula had her feelings hurt, but sent five-year-old Axel to Principal Cid's office. In Principal Cid's office, Cid had a talk with little red-haired Axel, then sent him back to class. In Principal Cid's office, Cid had a talk with little red-haired Axel, then sent him back to class. Before class resumed, it was snack time; Ms. Ursula, the teacher, had brought leaf-shaped cookies to school (in honor of fall, which was supposed to start in two weeks), which each youngster happily devoured (there were three colors: red for strawberry, yellow for lemon and brown for chocolate, which turned out to be everyone's favorite flavor) and drank some 2-percent milk along with his/her cookie. When snack time was over, it was potty time for everyone except Pence (because he was still in diapers, little Pence used the bathroom in his pants because of comfort reasons); if he decided to quit using diapers before the end of the school year, then he would be allowed to have "Potty Time" and use the toilet along with his classmates. Since five-year-old Pence's diaper was wet, Ms. Ursula sent him down to Nurse Rosa to get changed; Pence agreed to go, so he went down to the Infirmary and Nurse Rosa changed him on one of the beds while asking him how his school day was going. The diapered child, who was quite chubby for his age, told her about his day, from writing his name to potty time. When he was finished, Nurse Rosa asked, "And Pence, you won't tell anyone about your secret, will you?" "No, Nurse Rosa, except my best friends Olette, Hayner, Sora and Kairi," replied young Pence,"Oh, and Riku." "Good, I don't want anyone hearing you wear and use diapers because it's highly likely that they may make fun of you," said Nurse Rosa, kissing him on the forehead. "Now, you're in a new diaper. I would like you to at least try to use the potty with your classmates during Potty Time, but it's up to you. You may go back to class now." "Thank you so much, Nurse Rosa!" called Pence as he waddled back to class.


End file.
